


My Sleeping Beauty

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	My Sleeping Beauty

“所以，你到底是怎么做到的？”金发女士狐疑地看着面前一脸紧张的男孩。“就，没什么特别的，自然而然……”Peter躲闪着Pepper疑惑的目光，紧了一下书包往后退了退，仿佛一只拿到坚果后随时准备跑路的小松鼠，“我得走了，Potts小姐！今天学校有义工活动。”  
“等一下，Pe……”还没等女士把话问完，少年就先一步夺门而出，并差点撞上了正在门口的猎鹰。  
“Easy，buddy！”Sam有些吃惊地举起手看着落荒而逃的Peter，随后冲Pepper露出一个询问的眼神。  
“我在问他那个任务的事。”Pepper略显无奈的看着飞速开溜的男孩，“他成功了，而且没有任何副作用。”  
猎鹰露出吃惊却了然的表情：“不可思议！没有任何？”他一边将文件递给女士，一边发出感叹，“他到底是怎么做到的？！”  
“问不出来，”Pepper无奈地结果文件签上了名字，“无论怎么试探，他都不肯透露。我记得你当时三个月都没能更新装备？”  
“没错，”被提及伤心往事的猎鹰倒也并不反感，“但至少我为团队做出了贡献，让大家知道在耳边放三个闹钟确实有效果，只是后劲有点大而已…”他看着秘书耸耸肩，“我替团队做了这么大牺牲，但似乎工资也并没有涨多少。”  
“你觉得其他人的日子会好过一些吗？”  
“Well，我不清楚我是不是最惨的，但其他人一定也对Peter的方法感兴趣，”Sam说道，“一对一询问太没有压迫感了，我们得找些帮手。”  
十几个小时后，完成义工任务的少年被挟持在基地会客厅的沙发上，身边围绕着复联的其他成员。  
“Umm，好吧，”他在一堆人的逼视下战战兢兢地说道，“我把他的闹铃改成了他喜欢的摇滚乐。”  
“队长？”Potts抬了抬下巴，点了史蒂夫的名，要求他来做谎言鉴定。  
对方摸着下巴说道：“确实，同样是大音量的话，他对摇滚的接受度更高一些，但他确实在我的盾牌上做了些无伤大雅的涂鸦。”  
“欧，”鹰眼恍然大悟，“我还以为那个F词是你自己喷上去的……”  
“当然不是，”一向传统的老冰棍笑着摇头辟了谣。  
Peter一计不成又生一计：“好吧，不是摇滚乐，但也不是什么大不了的事，就是叫小孩起床的那一套，”他转了转眼珠，“把他的毯子抽掉就好。”  
“娜塔莎？”Potts看了一眼边上低头修指甲的短发女人。  
“呼，没错，速度要快，脑袋撞上地板，自然就醒了。”没什么心眼的女战士朝着指甲吹了一口气，说道，“除了连续一个月不跟我说话之外没什么影响，不过本来就没什么好说的。”  
“……怪不得有几天我看到他脑袋上贴着创可贴。”Sam点头表示解开了某些无足轻重的疑惑，“但Peter当值的时候就没有。”  
“所以也是撒谎。”Potts得出了结论。  
“等一下……”后知后觉的罗迪忽然如梦初醒，“这么说，我的门卡失灵也是这个原因？”接收到大伙儿同情的目光后，老兵这才明白过来。他转头看着一脸淡定的Pepper，“你呢？”  
“有Friday替我背锅，Backup还有Karen和Edith。”  
众人对着女秘书露出鄙夷又嫉妒的表情。  
“那么……您能不能也把Friday的权限给我们共享一下……”Bucky举手问道。  
“不行。”女士干干脆脆地回绝，在Peter出现之前，Friday在这项任务中可是真真实实的王牌，如今Peter的诀窍还没公之于众，她怎么能随便让给别人？  
“那个……”Peter谨慎地抓起地上的背包，举起手机，上面显示一通来自史塔克先生的电话，“史塔克先生在叫我了，今天要一起更新战衣。”  
“Perfect，我的装备更新不了，他倒是还有新家伙了？”Sam冲着少年匆匆离开的背影不满地吐槽。  
女士们先生们，不要以为超级英雄联盟最艰难的任务是和意图灭绝全宇宙的外星人战斗或者剿灭成天想要在各地制造冲突的恐怖团体，至少在复仇者联盟内部，所有成员公认最难的任务是叫史塔克先生起床，几乎所有打断他睡眠的人都收到过这位幼稚元老的不同程度的“报复”，而在Peter加入后，这个原本被大家平均分配的工作终于由于集中到了新人身上，成了他的“试用期任务”之一。  
“毕竟Tony过去就挺照顾Peter的，”在工作分配的问题上，Happy曾假惺惺地评论过，“而且，他肯定也不好意思跟年纪这么小的孩子翻脸。”毕竟能甩掉一口大锅，队员们似乎也很乐意，只有队长这边愣是没看出其他人的小算盘，权衡良久后还是觉得让Peter接手有欺负新人的嫌疑，多亏了Sam编出几个义正言辞的借口，认为“Peter一定能找到与众不同的办法”，才最终说服了谨慎认真的死正经。  
不过Peter这边对这个提案并无任何抵抗，反而干劲十足，表示自己一定完成任务，起初大家还在心里默默为他点蜡烛，没想到从此之后，Tony就再也没有迟到过任何重要的会议和应酬，也不会在这些场合板着脸或者故意开小差，而Peter这边也顺顺利利，没有失去任何权限或者更新设备的机会。  
“我很高兴史塔克先生终于重视起这些例行会议。”为此，国务卿还特意来Pepper那里表扬了一番，“这几次谈话的效果很不错，非常感谢您，Potts女士。”  
虽然功劳算在自己头上让Potts并不能当面对着国务卿道出真相，但她对Peter究竟用了什么妙招的好奇却越来越强烈，只是无论怎么问，Peter都是满满一股逃避的样子。  
“抱歉，Boss没有授权我向其他人道出实情。”第二天一早，面对众人的询问，Friday遵守着老板的指示，“如果您需要，等他醒了，我会替您询问。”  
“你说他现在睡着？”  
“是的，Potts小姐，昨晚他做了一宿的设备改装，这会儿正在补充睡眠。”  
“Perfect，”Pepper点了点头，朝边上几个围观者使了个眼色，“他没有阻止我们进实验室吧？”  
“没有。”  
“我猜Peter也在？”  
“是的，Potts小姐。”  
“把Peter叫醒，告诉他30分钟后有一个紧急会议需要Tony参加。”  
“好的，Potts小姐。”  
某种意义上来说，复联确实是一个幼稚的团体，包括几个人在门缝挤成一堆，偷看沙发上到底发生了什么。  
“你卡到我头发了死胖子。”“嘿你叫谁死胖子？”“嘘！别吵了！”  
当小型吵架现场终于消停下来时，Peter已经被Friday叫醒，拖着拖鞋来到了沙发边。Pepper在这个场景里忽然莫名地感觉到一股生活气息，而房间里隐约还冒出一股烤香味。奇怪的事情不止这一桩，忙了一晚的史塔克先生蜷在沙发里补觉，睫毛下挂着明显的黑眼圈，身上卷着毯子，微微起伏，谁都能看出这位天才发明家睡得正香，不过与记忆中不同的是，过去的Tony睡相很差，常常一个人铺满整个沙发七扭八歪，而今天却睡得很乖，面积不算大的沙发上甚至还空出了一大截。  
不过，少年并没有发现门缝里冒出的好几双眼睛，他似乎刚从厕所回来，自己也有些困倦，头毛翘在脑袋上，但却非常自然地轻轻坐到上了沙发，随后更加自然地将手指插进了对方的头发里。  
“Wha……唔！”发出半截惊叫的Sam被娜塔莎一把捂住了口鼻，但女战士自己的下巴也快掉到地上了，因为少年轻抚男人头发的动作熟练到难以置信，看上去实在不像是第一次了。  
等等这会是她想的意思吗？还是说美国人之间这样完全OK？女战士的眼神里第一次出现了动摇，她飘向其他几个人默默询问道，这是，美国的文化？  
然而其他人的眼神已经呆滞了。  
“Friday说有紧急事项。”Peter一边揉着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋一边俯下身子轻声说道，仿佛在叫醒哪只懒在沙发不肯走的猫，而那只猫翻了个身，贴着男孩的手掌软软地蹭着脸颊，发出几声意味不明的不满的嘟囔。  
“唔，唔……”Sam也发出几声抗议，娜塔莎的手更用力地把他的吐槽按回去。而另一边沙发上的景象则更温馨一些，少年的指尖从发梢滑倒男人的侧脸，在低声说了一些听不清的话后，把嘴唇贴上了男人的。  
Sam几乎是在挣扎了，而娜塔莎压根没注意到自己手上的力道已经足够把一个成年人掐死。  
“让Friday推掉。”Tony伸了个懒腰，不满地说道，脸颊追着少年的掌心。  
“可是我刚把吐司烤上了，”又一个吻落在男人的唇上，对方抬起手阻止男孩抽离，水声在安静的房间里并不那么难掩盖，娜塔莎发誓这次是带舌头的，“您该起床了。”即使之前的动作在怎么用“还算能接受”来评价，那么第二次完全超越社交礼仪范畴的亲吻和少年隔着居家T恤抚摸男人前胸的手实在没法用“普通关系”来解释。  
她惊恐地收回目光，发现Pepper也正在看着她，仿佛是在确认女性之间的判断，随后她们带着共识望向了一脸震惊的史蒂夫。  
我不知道现在是这样的，我们可不是这样的！史蒂夫瞪着眼摇了摇头，看向Bucky。  
看我干嘛？！老子跟你什么都没有！Bucky避之不及却莫名其妙地红了一下脸。  
你们俩？！被捂着的Sam发出无声的惊呼，但显然，除了他之外，其他所有人都对这个信息不怎么惊奇，而是把重点放在了少年和男人身上。虽然门缝里看不太清楚，但无论从动作还是呢喃还是其他的一切来看，沙发上动静显然至少含有拥抱亲吻和暧昧到极致的抚摸，这样的唤醒服务持续了几分钟，Tony就被男孩从沙发上拉了起来，一边还不忘吐槽一下安排这一切的女士：“Potts真是个奴隶主，只让我睡2小时。”  
谁tm知道你那另外几小时到底在干嘛？！终于得知真相的金发女子并没有好奇心得到满足的快感，反而在额头上暴起一根青筋。在知晓了这些内容后，其他的小动作也突然变得明显起来，包括即使相隔很远也能相连的对视，搂腰时手指的位置，并排坐时无意识靠在一起的膝盖，和许多次不必要的悄悄话。  
“所以他们到底是什么时候搞上的？！”撤离现场后Sam终于能发出天问，“还有你们俩？！”他指着史蒂夫和Bucky。  
“内战啊，很明显不是吗？”娜塔莎很快替另外两个人回答道，“但Peter……我真的没发现！”  
这时候，一向没什么存在感的老兵罗迪突然贡献了一条非常有价值的信息：“你们还记得有一次，Tony被拍到拿着玫瑰在高级酒店门口吗？”他一边回忆一边说道，“就是Peter刚来复联那会儿，八卦媒体还把卡片放大了，我记得上写着……”  
“To My Sleeping Beauty……！”Pepper的脑门上冒出一个感叹号。  
“原来小屁孩的杀手锏是童话故事啊……”娜塔莎缩了缩脖子，“那确实没法传授给我们了。”  
这大概算是复联成员们达成的最重要的共识，从此之后，叫醒史塔克先生的任务，就再也没有易过主。


End file.
